Minor characters (Payday 2)
This is the list of all Minor characters seen and/or mentioned in PAYDAY 2 and'' the PAYDAY Web Series. Alex '''Alex' is a character from PAYDAY: The Heist and continues to act as Bain's dedicated helicopter pilot in Payday 2. He assists the players on Watchdogs, Rats, Big Oil, and the PAYDAY 2 remake of Undercover. In Watchdogs, Alex is called in on the first day if the players are unable to reach the car extraction point. Alex will arrive within 2 to 3 minutes and position himself at an ideal extraction point and wait for the crew to move in. On the second day Alex will drop the crew off not far from the location of the abandoned cocaine. It is very likely that Alex is also the same pilot that returns at the end of Day 2 to extract the group once they have delivered the cocaine to the boat. *Note that Bile may arrive on Day 1 instead of Alex, but it is Alex who will drop the crew off on Day 2, regardless of who did the extract. In Rats, Alex will, at Bain's request, pick the crew up and drop them off on a bridge carrying an FBI convoy on Day 3. Alex will remain at the far end of the bridge awaiting the crew to return for exfiltration. In Big Oil, heisters can choose to hire Alex to air drop several bags of ammo at random locations on Day 2. Four bags of ammo will be dropped into the map prior to the heist starting, but the location of the bags is random. Some bags may land in useful and concealed locations, and others may be exposed in the open or in inaccessible areas such as up a tree or at the base of the cliff. When a dead drop lands in an inaccessible area, Bain will berate Alex for his incompetence. In Undercover, Alex performs the same role as in the last game, operating the crane to lifts and drops the Taxman's limo. Like in the first game, he may drop it on the balcony instead of the roof. Trivia * Alex supposedly has his own mask, as implied in a statment by Bain in the Guide Of Bain in regards to mask customization. "I even saw Alex do it and even he managed." Bile Bile is another helicopter pilot under the employment of Bain. He often appears to assist the crew in emergency extraction or loot retrieval and is capable of being called in on short notice and reaching a destination within 3 minutes or less. He currently appears in the following heists: *In Rats, Bile will be called in on the third day to act as the loot extraction helicopter pilot; if the crew chooses to stay and take the money on the bus, Bain will call Bile in, Bile will appear within several minutes and hover over the edge of the bridge, ready to take any money bags on board. He will remain there under heavy police fire but he will abort should he take too much fire from police units. It is also possible that Bile is also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed between Day 2 and Day 3. On the third day he will arrive at a random location as a loot drop helicopter and hold his position for 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. *In Watchdogs, Bile will be called in if the escape car is shot down and the driver is killed. His general arrival will take around 2-3 minutes. After the crew is extracted, Bile sets them off between Dock 8 and 9 on the second day, and the crew will have to make their way quickly to the coke. He is also possibly the extraction pilot on the second day. *In Mallcrasher he will pilot the escape chopper stealth or loud as of Update #23. *In Big Oil Day 2 he will pick up and deliver cold fusion engines and extract the crew should they not have obtained the airplane keys in Day 1. *In the Transport: Train Heist, Bile assists the crew by delivering the Thermal Drills to the site. *In the Hotline Miami heist, Bile delivers the tow cable in Day 1 once the secret hatch is found and the cars in the courtyard have been torched. Bile will also deliver the thermal drill used to open the Commissar's vault on Day 2. *In The Diamond, Bile must be called in to extract the crew rather than extracting by van if the alarm is raised at any point. *In The Bomb: Dockyard, Bile must be summoned by the crew to deliver C4 charges to destroy the dockyard gates, if they were still closed prior to the alarm being raised. *In Hoxton Revenge, Bile will deliver the thermal drill used to open the Panic Room at the FBI Safehouse and will be responsible for the crew's extraction should the mission go south. *In The Alesso Heist, Bile will drop a shipping container through the top floor skylight in Gensec Stadium during Loud to secure any lootbags and allow the crew to escape safely inside. *In Aftershock, Bile will drop off a bag of C4 so the crew can blow up a wall to use a truck behind said wall, and at the end of the heist, Bile will lift the heister-and-safe-loaded truck out of the scene. *In The Biker Heist, Bile will fly close to the last traincar on Day 2, allowing the gang to jump down onto the train. He will fly off and return once the gang retrieves the brain-computer interface device, flying close to the train to allow players to secure any loot they find and escape. *In Panic Room, he replaces Alex but behaves the same, in which he may drop the bag of C4 on the balcony or ground level instead of the roof. *In Stealing Xmas, where he drops off a bag of C4 to blow the glass roof off of the mall and extracts the crew by airlifting the Christmas tree. *In Scarface Mansion, after going loud, he will drop several cars into the ocean and one ontop of the mansion itself using a magnet hanging under the heli. *In Heat Street, where he is called in by Locke to assist the PAYDAY Gang by airlifting them and their target out. Bobblehead Bob Bobblehead Bob is a recurring character in PAYDAY 2, with cameo appearances in almost every heist teaser to date. His name was first coined in a Big Bank heist achievement, where he made his first significant appearance. His nickname originates from his apparent occupation of bobblehead salesman; in the trailer, he attempts to apply for credit to help fund his Skulldozer bobblehead production. Bob falls off the bank's roof to his apparent death at the end of the Big Bank Heist's trailer, though he was shown to have survived the fall and was briefly seen again (in live action form) as a pedestrian in the Hoxton Breakout teaser. By Christmas, he has apparently healed up again, as he is seen in the Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol on the 9th day, being run over by several other civilians as they flee a heist scene. He was also shown in the trailer for The Butcher's Western Pack. Bobblehead Bob is seen once again in the FBI Files teaser trailer among a list of suspects on a corkboard of the information Commissioner Garrett has on Crime.Net. He uses a generic male civilian model with short hair and black/blue jacket. Upon upgrading Jimmy's bar in the new Safe House, Bobblehead Bob is the PAYDAY Gang's new bartender. Bob McKendrick Prior to the Election Day heist, Bob McKendrick was an upcoming hopeful for the position of Mayor of the DC Metro area, and a principal American. He appears to be a close friend of Senator John Simmons, a.k.a. The Elephant. As a result of the Election Day heist, McKendrick becomes the mayor of D.C. In return, he uses his power to speed up the transfer of Hoxton from a high-security facility into a less secure one in preparation for Hoxton's breakout. As time passed since his election however, crime rates were rising fast and many had begun to doubt his position of Mayor and his role in stopping crime. Following this, Mayor Bob's only choice to retain his Mayorship was to set up the PAYDAY gang with the introduction of Commissioner Garrett, but not before sending a warning to The Elephant of his intentions. As election season began, Bob McKendrick held a charity event on his yacht to raise funds for his campaign. It seems that he will not have enough to support his campaign, however. Nancy Schwartz Nancy Schwartz is a former Chief Judge and a former mayor of Washington D.C. Mayor Schwartz was ineffective and possibly corrupt, as evidenced by the steadily rising crime rates during her office. She is noted to have signed particularly strange (and sometimes outright useless) bills that imposed heavy taxes on the people of Washington, D.C. During the events of the Election Day heist, she was Bob McKendrick's primary opponent in the election for the position of mayor of the DC Metro area. The Payday Gang is tasked with ensuring she is not re-elected by altering ballot results in the heist. Banners and billboards of Nancy Schwartz can be seen on numerous heists, often alongside Bob McKendrick's own. Dimitri Volkov Dimitri Volkov is a former associate and friend of Vlad, and the head of a mafia. At one point in time, he snitched to law enforcement, and as a result, Vlad went to prison. Vlad now seeks to enact revenge in any way he can, which is the direct cause of heists such as Nightclub and Ukrainian Job. Dimitri owns and manages The Tasteful Club, the scene of the Nightclub heist, during which Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal Dimitri's money from his safe. He can be seen walking around the club, sitting in the manager's office or standing out on the outside balcony bar. Dimitri can be taken hostage or killed in the heist should he appear. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty, but will not prompt any special response from Bain or Vlad, nor will it impact the story in any way. In Ukrainian Job, Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal a tiara that is to be worn by Dimitri's fiancee during their upcoming wedding. Vlad makes many remarks before and after the heist that clearly display his intense loathing of Dimitri. Ilija Ilija is a minor character, acting as the sniper asset the players can hire. He only appears in a few heists — The Bomb Heists, Framing Frame Day 2, Golden Grin Casino, Hotline Miami Day 1, Watchdogs Day 2, and The Biker Heist Day 1. If hired during pre-planning, he can be positioned at the player's desire, though only within available preset locations. In-game, Ilija will kill units within his line of sight, which is displayed on the unlocked asset. Shots fired by Ilija will kill any unit in one shot, including special units like the Bulldozer. He will also count his kills, announcing them quietly to the team. His usefulness, however, is completely random every time he is hired, at times killing every single law enforcer on the site, while at other times barely managing to take down even the weakest group of Blue SWATs. This is mainly due to a mechanic that determines his random chance to successfully shoot someone. Ilija is based on Overkill's lead level/mission designer, Ilija Petrusic.https://twitter.com/overkill_ilija Trivia *Due to the fact that he can one-shot any unit in the game, it can be assumed that he is using a very high-caliber weapon, perhaps an anti-material rifle. Alternatively, this could possibly be a balancing measure to increase his overall usefulness. He may sometimes state that he needs to reload, indicating in the very least it is a multi-shot rifle. *The weapon shown on Ilija's asset picture is visually similar to an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare or a Remington M40A1 with synthetic furniture and what seems to be a very light-toned desert camouflage. The exact make and model is hard to confirm due to the positioning of his hands obscuring the important visual details of the rifle. The Commissar :Main article: The Commissar Grigori Beria, also known by his preferred alias The Commissar, is the leader of an organized crime syndicate operating in the DC area. He has ties with the District Attorney. The Dentist contracts the Payday Gang to assassinate the Commissar in order to put pressure on the district attorney. This is a key step in orchestrating old Hoxton's breakout from prison. The Commissar appears to run a large number of illegal activities. Among his observed crimes are money laundering, illegal arms dealing (some of which include military-grade rockets), smuggling goods, kidnapping, murder, extortion, drug manufacturing, and more. He is very arrogant and will constantly taunt and threaten the crew either over the phone in Hotline Miami Day 1, or over his hideout's intercom system on Day 2, though either by design or sheer coincidence sounds rather childish and annoying as opposed to threatening. He continues his ranting even after his penthouse has already been breached by the crew and police and only ceases once the vault is open and he engages the crew. Despite his relentless insults to burden the crew, the Commissar is revealed to actually be afraid of the persistent PAYDAY crew, as he cries in fear should players manage to reach his suite in Day 2, and though he claims to be "enjoying a martini" in his safe, the Commissar is shown to be fully prepared to fight for his life. He also seems to own a "gunship" (really a light civilian helicopter outfitted with a pair of rocket pods and a cannon that he never uses) that he unleashes on the crew during the final stretches of the 2nd day and occasionally on the 1st day. Lucas Lucas is a minor character who appears in the PAYDAY: The Web Series. He is a small time drug baron, smuggling narcotics of various kinds from the DC metro area throughout the United States and perhaps further. However, in his public dealings, he plays the role of an aspiring Hollywood director; each film he produces, however, fails to become a hit and "flops," according to Bain. The Haitian The Haitian is a minor character, first appearing in Episode 3 of the PAYDAY Web Series. He is the "muscle" hired by Lucas and has a particular love for knives, two of which he receives from Lucas and Gage. He is portrayed by Kevin Grevioux. The Spotter The Spotter is the Payday crew's go-to man for stealth segments that could use an extra pair of eyes over them. As the name suggests, he spots any guard out in the open, highlighting whoever he sees to the crew. He can only be hired if at least one player has aced the "Sixth Sense" skill on the PC or the "Spotter" ''skill on the console. Mr. Rossy '''Mr. Rossy', a Nobel Prize-winning scientist, is a civilian found on Day 2 of Big Oil. He is working on researching and constructing a working fusion reactor which could prove a viable alternative to petroleum. The scientist is typically seen relaxing in his home, working in his laboratory, or walking about the premises. Mr. Rossy works from a laboratory built in a top tier villa in Washington D.C., which he bought using a portion of his Nobel Prize money. He is on the verge of completing his fusion reactor. Mr. Rossy can be taken hostage or killed like any other civilian. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty but does not affect the objectives in any way. Trivia *Mr. Rossy is a reference to the Italian entrepreneur Andrea Rossi, who claims to have invented a cold fusion device, E-CAT. Rossi's claims are dubious as he has previously been convicted of fraud, and because he does not allow his device to be tested truly independently. Solomon Garrett Solomon Garrett is a police commissioner from Boston, hired from the Capitol Hill being tasked to taken down the The Payday Gang and their mysterious leader, Bain. Assisted by his most trusted man Captain Winters. Twitch Twitch is the group's dedicated ground escape vehicle driver. He often transports the crew to and from a heist location. In PAYDAY 2, Twitch has the most interaction with the crew aside from Bain. He makes appearances in the following heists: * Safe house – He drops the player outside their safe house and instructs them to head inside and talk to Bain. * Four Stores – He is called in by Bain once the crew has stolen the required amount of money. He will generally appear within a few minutes of being called. * Jewelry Store – He drops the crew off and waits across the road from the store to allow the crew to load the jewelry onto his van. If the alarm is sounded, he will immediately be forced to relocate due to the police presence. After several minutes he will return in a new position, allowing the crew to secure any remaining bags of jewelry and escape. * Bank Heist – He drops the crew off and waits until all of the objectives are completed. * Nightclub – He drops the crew off across the street from the nightclub and then leaves. Once the crew finds the money in the safe, Bain either instructs the crew to take it to an incoming transport vehicle or wait for Twitch to return. Once the driver has returned the group can take the bags of money to him and escape. * GO Bank – He drops the crew off in front of the bank. He flees the scene once the alarm has been raised. * Hoxton Breakout - He drives the armored vehicle carrying old Hoxton through the city, as well as ramming the vehicle into the FBI headquarters at Hoxton's behest. Because the car is ruined, he bails and locates an FBI car to act as an alternate escape vehicle and helps the crew escape. * Hoxton Revenge - He drops the crew off at the FBI safehouse. He flees the scene after the alarm is triggered. * Green Bridge - He shares a model with the dead man in the suit behind one of the supports used for the achievement I Felt Bad For Him, albeit missing the glasses. In several of the escapes, Twitch is the escape driver or has a chance to be the escape driver. Prior to Update #23, Twitch performed the role that Bile does now in Mallcrasher. Overkill made this change as grenades made it much easier to rush the mission. Twitch's suit shares a texture with that of Houston, and any mods that change Houston's suit will affect Twitch as well. According to the preview image for the Expert Driver asset, Twitch goes by the name Neil MacCauley, as printed on his Driver License. This is another reference to Heat, as a character of the same name was played by Robert de Niro in the movie. Trivia *Ironically, despite being named "Twitch", his in-game model is a static placeholder (i.e. "solid as a rock") without any movement displayed whatsoever. "Twitch" here likely refers to his impatient and finicky personality. *Even though he can be found dead during escape heists, he will be driving the second escape van as well. Wesley Smith Agent Wesley Smith is largely responsible for the creation of the FBI Files feature. He first appeared in the trailer teasing the release of this feature. He appears as a law enforcement agent working under Commissioner Garrett. However, Smith's true motives are not clear, as he was responsible for placing the bugged Bobbledozer in Garrett's office, thereby leaking information to the Payday Gang. It seems that Smith is an agent operating under Bain's direction. Taxman Adrian Sturr '''(Known as ''Eugene Sturr ''in the original version of Undercover and Taxman in both games) returns in the Payday 2 variation. In addition to the new name, Sturr also is voiced and portrayed by another actor. Along with these changes, Taxman does not need to be shouted at to keep moving, and will move as long as you accompany him and no law enforcement stand near him. Matt Roscoe '''Matt Roscoe, from the original version of Heat Street, makes a return in the ''PAYDAY 2'' reprisal. He was sent as an informant by an unknown organization who's goal is to destroy the PAYDAY Gang. The gang intercept him and he runs off. When the gang catches up to Matt, he claims to have information on Jiro's son, Kento. Other than the new story, Matt functions exactly as Taxman does in PAYDAY 2. In addition, Matt also appears in the Safe House as a "trophy" in Jacket's room. He can be interacted with. Kazuo '''Kazuo '''is a new character introduced in the Green Bridge heist in PAYDAY 2. Replacing Giant from the original heist, Kazuo plays a larger role than his predecessor, as he owns key information on Kento. Unlike Giant, Kazuo speaks English. When being escorted, Kazuo will voice his impression of the gang and their actions and/or complain about the dangerous situation he's in. As Kazuo was injured during the prison riot Bain produced, he functions exactly as Taxman does, unable to run and can only limp his way down the bridge. Other than these changes, Kazuo functions the exact same purpose as Giant did. References Video Payday 2 Ilija The Sniper Quotes|All Ilija Quotes PAYDAY 2 - New Twitch Lines|All Twitch Quotes Category:Characters (Payday 2)